ALMOST PERFECT
by JackieWantsJamesL
Summary: TOTALLY NALEY! starts off on their wedding day...actually nite :)enjoy REVIEW! as it is my first!
1. 1No You'll Never Be Alone

Chapter #1~ No, You'll Never Be Alone  
  
"Nathan! Put me down!" Haley coyly shrieked as Nathan had just picked her up by cradling her with one arm on the back of her knees, his other arm around her waist and holding her body close to him, disregarding the bell boy. He (the bell boy) looked quite uncomfortable trying to get the door to the sweet open and drag in the cart with the luggage so that he could get out of there as fast as possible. It was his first night as the bellboy and they had him deal with the honeymooners as his first "guests."  
  
"Oh c'mon Haley it's traditional. You know I'm nothing if I'm not traditional" He said with a cocky smile holding Haley closer to him.  
  
"Oh right I forgot, Mr. Scott aka Mr. Tradition" she replied sarcastically.  
  
"Haley, everyone knows that the husband must carry the wife over the threshold."  
  
"I know that Nathan! But this isn't our threshold"  
  
"I know that Haley! But I'm trying to kill time while, uh Bill is it...?" he smirked at the bellboy, "is having a little trouble with the door," Nathan teased noticing the discomfort of the bellboy. Nathan Scott always had a cool demeanor but truth be told he was nervous. This was his wedding night, the honeymoon sweet, and the bellboy knew it. It was embarrassing that he knew it so Nathan figured he could embarrass him back. Maybe it wasn't fair but ...oh well...Nathan didn't know it was the poor guy's first day, plus he got to look cool in front of Haley. He didn't need to she had after all married him today. She was his, no doubt about it, but he still wanted to impress her.  
  
Finally, Bill got the door open, "Here's your...uh...honeymoon sweet Mr. and Mrs. Scott. If you need anything all the numbers are on the phone list and well... I hope you enjoy...uh your stay!" Bill blushed furiously and started to turn around, in his mind cursing off the bosses that made him say that last sentence. At this point Nathan had put Haley down and both looked amused, Haley even covered her mouth so she wouldn't giggle and embarrass Bill even more. Bill was about to shut the door when Nathan called out to him.  
  
"Wait, uh Bill?" Bill turned around afraid of what could be coming. Nathan stuck his hand out, "Thanks for everything I appreciate it," Nathan said sincerely. Bill shook Nathan's hand smiling weakly until he realized Nathan was slipping him a tip and his smile grew a little.  
  
"No problem," and with that he left shutting the door behind him.  
  
"Awww Nate that was sweet. Thanks for making him feel better, poor guy looked like he was ready to die of embarrassment."  
  
"Well see it's all part of my master plan. I act charming and then you think I'm sweet. That way you like me and I get the pretty girl all to myself," he said walking over to where she was sitting on the foot of the bed, taking her hand and making her stand.  
  
She circled her arms around his neck and his arms fell into place around her waist encircling her back. "Well you don't need to do that because you already have the pretty girl remember? Wedding day, ring a bell?" She replied, adding on "pun intended!"  
  
He smiled and kissed her "Mmm, but I'm glad you did it anyway, I like it when your nice to people, reminds me why I love you," Haley said sweetly.  
  
"Well I love you too Mrs. Scott"  
  
"You better!" And they kissed, but this time the kiss was more passionate and it started to grow deeper when Haley reluctantly pulled back. "Wait here" she whispered, heading over to one of the smaller bags and taking it with her to the bathroom. She and Nathan never unlocked eyes until she was fully in the bathroom and had closed the door. Nathan knew she was changing so he decided he'd do the same thing. But all he had to do was strip down to his boxers. He went over to the dresser mirror and rested his hands on the dresser looking at himself. (Nathan's thoughts) Get a hold of yourself Scott; this is her first time so she's definitely nervous. If you're nervous, it won't go as smoothly.  
  
Meanwhile in the bathroom, Haley had changed into a white lacey bra and panty lingerie and was spraying on a dash of perfume before closing the white silk robe that matched the lingerie. It's sleeves were the three quarter ones and it only went far down enough to cover her butt, exposing her legs in pretty much their entirety. She looked up at the mirror. (Haley's thoughts) Cam down Haley you'll be fine. It's Nathan -just –let him handle it. He sure as heck knows a lot more about what he's doing then you do.  
  
Nathan had just finished spraying on some cologne when Haley walked out of the bathroom. He turned around slowly and his breath caught in his throat. Her hair was down, the layers cascading down her face but flipped out. Her white yet cream-colored robe made her look so innocent and yet her tan legs made her look sexy enough to drive him crazy. Man, that girl was sexy  
  
When Haley stepped out and Nathan turned around her breath caught in her throat. There he was standing in nothing but black boxer shorts that started below his belly button and stopped two inches above the knee. His arm muscles were so cut and his shoulders looked so broad. Man, that boy was sexy  
  
In both of their minds, they thought about how they shouldn't be going crazy because they had seen each other's bodies when they went to the beach together. But it was different this time because they knew what was going to happen and before they knew it wouldn't.  
  
Haley brought her gaze up to meet Nathan's and smiled. In his eyes, there was love and admiration, not lust; that made her happy. "Haley, you look..." Nathan started as he slowly walked over to her. He reached out for her wrists as she stood on her tiptoes to give him a quick kiss. Nathan felt a shiver and then realized that it was partly because the doors to the balcony were lightly ajar; but the shivers were also partly because of Haley's kiss. "Hey have you seen the view yet?" Nathan asked as he looked up at the doors that led to the balcony. Haley turned around taking one of Nathan's hands to hold onto as she led him to the doors. She slowly pushed back a door as Nathan pushed out the other one, each using their free hand. Haley gasped at the view, "Oh my God Nathan this is beautiful!"  
  
It was night and the sky was midnight blue. The stars twinkled in the sky and the waves could be heard crashing on the sand. There were thousands of lights from the houses, shops, and restaurants below and they looked like little specks because the honeymoon sweet was on the last floor of the hotel. Needless to say, the sight was beautiful.  
  
Nathan wrapped his arms around Haley's waist while she had her arms crossed around her chest. Nathan placed a kiss on top of Haley's head, 'Do you really like it? You said I got to choose the hotel and I chose the one that I thought had the best view during the day so I had no idea how you would react to the view at night."  
  
Haley turned around still in Nathan's arms and wrapped her arms around his neck bringing his head down so that his lips would meet hers. "It's perfect!" she happily whispered. He smiled but felt her shiver, "C'mon you'll catch a cold, let's go inside." It really wasn't that cold but both were barely wearing anything, which made it seem colder than it actually was. Both turned around and went back into their massive room. Haley stayed behind shutting the door meanwhile Nathan went off to do something.  
  
When Haley turned around, she leaned back against the door and looked at Nathan. He had a remote in his hand and pressed a button making Marc Anthony's My Baby You start playing. He through down the remote and stretched out his hand "May I have this dance?" She smiled and walked over to him taking his hand. She put one arm around his back and he his around her waist. Their two other arms bent at the elbow as they held hands. The positioning was like that of a waltz except they didn't really move they just held each other and lightly shuffled their feet. Haley had her head on Nathan's bare chest. His scent was intoxicating.  
  
As I look into your eyes  
  
I see all the reasons why My life's worth a thousand skies You're the simplest love I've known And the purest one alone  
  
No you'll never be alone  
  
Haley could hear the sound of his heartbeat. It's perfect rhythm consoled her and made her feel peaceful.  
  
My baby you Are the reason I can fly And cause of you I don't have to wonder why Baby you There's no more just getting by You're the reason I feel so alive  
  
Nathan's arm gripped Haley's waist and the silk from her robe felt so soft. He loved the way she felt leaning against him. Her warm body fit perfectly against his and it felt so nice to know that she really did love him. He knew it and it made him so happy. She was perfect more so than anything else in this world. She was perfect for him and made him complete.  
  
Though these words I say are true They still fail to capture you As mere words can only do How do I explain that smile? And how it turns my world around Keeping my feet on the ground  
  
My baby you Are the reason I can fly And cause of you I don't have to wonder why Baby you There's no more just getting by You're the reason I feel so alive  
  
I will soothe you if you fall Ill be right there if you call You're my greatest love of allllllll  
  
Haley smiled to herself as Nathan laid a kiss on top of her head. It felt so nice to have someone who really did love her for her. Nathan loved her and that was all that mattered. She had dreamed about this day her whole life: her wedding day. She always pictured everything but she could never picture the guy's face. Now she knew every feature of that handsome face and at times, it was still hard to believe that the face belonged to Nathan Scott. She always tried to imagine what it would feel like to anticipate her wedding night but nothing she could have possibly envisioned lived up to the way she was feeling right now. She always said she would save herself for the right guy and for her wedding night. She was happy she was able to keep that promise to herself and to God especially after she and Nathan decided to get married only after college. (That way he would have already been drafted to the NBA by the time they got married.) But all that was in the past now. They made it through the college years with flying colors. Plenty of fights but no break-ups and here she was on her wedding night with the perfect guy everything was right.  
  
You are the reason I can fly And cause of you I don't have to wonder why My baby you There's no more just getting by Cause you're the reason I feel so alive  
  
I feel so alive  
  
The song came to an end. "Nathan?" Haley whispered. "Hmm" Nathan responded his thoughts still lingering on the way Haley's body felt against his. She pulled away bringing her hands to rest on his muscles as his hands set themselves on her waist. "Are you...should I be...nervous?" The last word was barely above a whisper but Nathan heard it anyways. His lips tugged lightly upwards in the not-a-full-smile-but-not-a-smirk-either type of way.  
  
"I see you're still asking the tough questions like back when you were my tutor." They both laughed and it seemed to break the tension of the moment.  
  
"I don't know Hales I've thought about it a lot. You have reason to be nervous because it's your first time and everyone's nervous there first time unless they're like drunk and I have reason to be nervous because before I met you, yeah I had sex but I never made love to anyone because I never really loved anyone before you. All that aside we should be nervous because it's our first time together after all these years of being together. On the other hand, we shouldn't be nervous because it is you and me Haley. You know it's us and we're making love to each other tonight and it's going to be beautiful and special to finally get to express our love for each other at that level and we shouldn't be nervous because it's a natural thing and it's something we know has been coming. Then again, if that were the case why are we nervous, why is anyone ever nervous? I think it's natural to be nervous because we know what we are going to do, the anticipation alone can make the butterflies, and yet at the same time we don't have to be nervous because we love each other and we've waited for this moment for so long that it's going to be so special and unforgettable. So I guess what I'm trying to say is...I don't know!" He finished with a sigh finally looking down at her and into her eyes. She waited a second and then began to crack up.  
  
"Oh you're laughing at me now, that helps the nerves," he said feigning hurt but still smiling.  
  
"I'm so -rry that was j –ust fun-n-ny...you could –n't st-op talk-ing. I d –on't think I –ve ever heard y-ou ta-lkk so mu-u-ch!" she said between laughs and continued laughing. At this point he was laughing along with her but still said "Oh now you're gonna get it!"  
  
"Noooo NATHAN!" Haley shrieked but still through laughing as Nathan began to tickle her, "No –ooo pl-lease st-top" she said between laughs.  
  
"Hahaha" Nathan just laughed. She finally wriggled free of his grasp and started running around the massive sweet as Nathan began to chase her.  
  
At first he let her win but then he caught up to her and grabbed her from behind. He tied his arms around her and used his strength to lift her so that her feet were off the floor. "Nooo Nath –than put me down!" She said once again between laughs.  
  
"Hey you started it," he replied.  
  
"Oh that's a real mature response!" She said sarcastically but still laughing. He turned her around so that he was carrying her the same way he had carried her "over the threshold."  
  
He just laughed and then grinned at her saying "Did I ever tell you what a beautiful smile you have when you laugh!"  
  
She slapped him playfully on his chest. "Oh now your sweet talking me!" She said with a coy smile.  
  
"You bet!' he replied with that cocky grin that any girl could die for. They kissed and as they kissed, he carried her over to the bed and laid her down gently. He then climbed on to the bed and straddled her but didn't pin her. He was going to take this slow. They had waited for so long what was a couple of more minutes just to make sure she felt comfortable and safe in his arms. There was no point of rushing. Suddenly the moment became serious and the laughter ceased. Neither was actually nervous as much as anticipating what was coming.  
  
He leaned down and kissed her softly and with one hand balancing himself over her he took his other hand and slowly tugged at the belt of the robe until the loosely tied bow came undone. He stopped kissing her for a second so that he could look at her eyes. They were beautiful, and seeing them stare straight back into his own, he wanted nothing more than to just be with her. But again, he wanted to take it slow. He broke away his gaze sitting up a little so that he didn't have to balance himself anymore so he could use both hands to slide the robe off her shoulders as she too lifted herself up a little from the bed. Seeing the lacey lingerie reflect against her tan skin and the candlelight his breath once again caught in his throat. It's not like he hadn't seen her in a bikini before but this was different. She just looked so beautiful. He whispered out a little "wow" and Haley smiled. She reveled in the fact that someone wanted her and liked the way her body looked. Girls are always unsure of how they look and knowing Nathan had said that and so much more with the way his face looked when he didn't have to, made her very happy. He leaned in, they passionately kissed, and the kiss quickly grew deeper. When it was too much to handle Nathan continued the kisses down her neck. Haley circled her arms around Nathan's neck and upper back letting her hands feel over his broad shoulders. Nathan wrapped his arms around her back before he slowly laid her back down. He didn't want to hurt her by letting her fall down to hard. The bed was soft it wasn't like she'd actually get hurt but he wanted to protect her. He felt the need and the desire to protect her. He would always try to keep her safe and keep anything bad from happening to her.  
  
Haley felt so protected as Nathan gently laid her back down with his strong arms around her back. Back when she was little and tried to imagine her future husband the one thing she needed and wanted from him was to feel protected, and in Nathan's arms, she felt totally safe. Nathan was still kissing her neck and had begun to move lower. She raised herself only a little bit because she could feel his hands roaming upwards on her back. She smiled at him as he looked up from the kisses and concentrated on unclasping the bra, meanwhile deadlocking eyes with her. He smiled back at her as he finally unhooked her bra. She tensed up a little bit in his arms knowing what was coming next. He started to slowly pull off her bra but leaned down and kissed her forehead. She closed her eyes at the sweetness of his touch.  
  
He went back to kissing her when suddenly he felt a tug on his boxers. Haley had decided to be brave and to take the next step. She wanted to help him out because even though she loved it she didn't think it was fair for him to have to do all the work. But he wanted to help her too, he didn't want her to look back and wish anything had gone differently because he wanted tonight to be perfect. So, he took her hands in his and both dragged his boxers down. So, she did the same and took his hands in hers, even though they were so much bigger and slowly they rolled down her panties. Finally, there were no clothes between them so Nathan very slowly came down on top of her careful not to pin her too hard and not smash her. He was so much bigger than she was and she looked so fragile in the sense that he weighed so much more. If he came down the slightest bit too hard, his weight would hit her all at once and he would hurt her. He didn't want to hurt her, he would never hurt her, once again his protective side was taking over.  
  
He ran his hand up and down her arm in such a way that even his fingertips were barely grazing her skin. That gave her goose bumps and sent shivers up and down her spine. Meanwhile she was busy kissing his neck and chest, the smell of his cologne driving her crazy. Finally, they both stopped what they were doing to stare at each other. Nothing needed to be said. Both conveyed it to each other with the look in their eyes. Nathan placed a soft kiss on Haley's cheek before he began to enter her. It was as if everything she wished he would do he did without her having to say a word. The tiny kiss was so sweet and gentle and so unbelievably sensitive of Nathan. Initially Haley couldn't believe his tenderness but almost immediately, she realized that it was believable because it was her sweet lovable Nathan that was with her. Tonight just him and her together would be breathtaking, magical and every other word that existed, or didn't, to describe just how magnificent this night would be. Tonight would be perfect! 


	2. 2Morning After and Next Day

Chapter#2 ~Morning After and Next Day  
  
It was 6 am. The sun was shining through the windows and Nathan was finishing up his last kiss on Haley's lips, after a long night of love making. He let it linger before finally laying down on his side cuddling Haley next to him. She cuddled closer to him and he kept his arms wrapped tightly around her...protectively. One of her hands rested on his shoulder and the other on his waist and her head was pressed up against his chest. She sighed happily and closed her eyes and he placed a kiss on top of her head, closing his eyes as well. They both drifted off to sleep.  
  
Around one o' clock Haley began to stir. Before opening her eyes, she remembered where she was, as she felt herself snuggled in Nathan's arms. She smiled to herself as thoughts of everything that happened last night came rushing back. Nathan had been the perfect gentleman, as ironic and cheesy as that sounded. He was sweet and gentle with her and took care of her needs first, ever so tenderly. She smiled once again, it had been perfect. She slowly looked up to find Nathan's eyes were still closed.  
  
Nathan hadn't really fallen asleep. He was still in awe with everything that had happened. He wondered how someone so beautiful and so perfect as Haley had ever fallen in love with him. It raised his confidence so much that she let him be with her, that she had married him. It was all still so unbelievable. He was just happy that his sweet beautiful Haley was in his arms, safe in his arms. He would drift in and out of consciousness and every time he was awake, he took in the way it felt to feel her body contract with her breathing. She was so peaceful, even sleeping. He had officially woken a few minutes before Haley but kept his eyes closed.  
  
Haley could tell Nathan wasn't really asleep even though his eyes were closed. She reached up and kissed him and just as she was about to pull away Nathan started to seriously kiss her back. They finally pulled away, opening their eyes and smiling. Nathan tucked a piece of hair behind Haley's ear. "How you feeling?" he asked lowly.  
  
"Mmmmm amazing," she replied lazily. "You? She asked.  
  
"Lucky" he replied seriously and she smiled because she saw that he meant it in his eyes. And even if she couldn't see it in his eyes she knew he meant it just from the way he said it.  
  
"So how do you want breakfast, ordered in through room service or do you want to go out?" he asked her.  
  
"Definitely out, it looks gorgeous out there," she answered. "Plus we didn't come to the Caribbean to be stuck in a room the whole time." He smiled cockily and she knew what he was thinking and couldn't help but laugh. "Well at least not during the day," she added on smiling and reaching up to kiss him. "C'mon lets go!" she peppily said wriggling out of his hold and sitting up.  
  
"Where?" he asked, getting up slowly.  
  
"Shower!" she smiled back at him before running into the bathroom. He smiled too, cockily of course, and joined her.  
  
~~**~~  
  
"Nathan don't forget to wear your swim trucks incase I decide I want to go to the beach!" Haley called out so Nathan would hear her from the bathroom. She already had on a baby blue bikini and was wearing a white jean mini skirt over it and white flip-flops. She still hadn't decided on a shirt. She was tying her hair in a messy bun in front of the dresser mirror. Nathan stepped out of the bathroom wearing khaki shorts that went a little bit past his knee but she could see the elastic of his red swim boxers just above the waist of his khaki shorts.  
  
"Oh so that's how this marriage is gonna work huh? You call out orders to me and I just obey?" he said sarcastically and smiling as he walked up to her. She turned around and walked up to him throwing her arms around his neck as his hands found themselves on her hips.  
  
"That's right baby, you got a problem with that?" she teasingly joked.  
  
"Not at all sweet thing. Your wish is my command!" he smiled down at her. She just giggled and kissed him.  
  
"C'mon help me find a shirt to wear," she said kneeling down next to the opened suitcase.  
  
"Why you look beautiful in that bikini top and skirt," he said sincerely.  
  
'Why thank you honey but if you think so, so will all the other guys down there walking in the streets," she smiled at him.  
  
He sighed, "Right, lets find you a shirt," he said kneeling down next to her.  
  
"Thought so," she giggled at him. He just smirked back and pulled out a baby blue spaghetti strap tank top. The straps had rhinestones down along the top line, which formed a v-neck. He held it out to her. She smiled and took it from him placing a quick kiss on his lips. She stood up and pulled it over her head as he went off to get a white t-shirt. She applied clear peach lip-gloss and threw it in her purse as he finished tying up his sneakers. She turned from facing the mirror, "Ready to go?"  
  
"Yea" he replied. He stuck his wallet in his pocket along with the hotel key. He took her hand in his and they were off.  
  
~~**~~  
  
That night Nathan and Haley were having dinner at this cute little outside restaurant. All the tables were outside and the only lighting came from overhead hanging lamps and candles. Nathan came back from paying "Ready to go babe?" he asked.  
  
"Yea" she responded standing and getting her purse. "Wait a minute what's in the paper bag?" she asked.  
  
"You'll see" he smirked taking her hand in his. She squinted her eyes giving him a questioning look.  
  
~~**~~  
  
That night Haley wore the same type of lingerie except it was red. She let down her bun and her hair was mildly wavy. She stepped out of the bathroom once again and Nathan was wearing red plaid boxers. He cockily smiled at her "Good color choice sexy, it'll match what I have planned!" She gave him that same suspicious-eye-squinting stare she had given him earlier.  
  
"C'mon Nathan what's in the bag!" she pleaded. He smirked at her taking her hands and lead her to the bed where the paper bag was. He let go of her hands climbing on to the bed and looking at her. She was getting giddy with excitement. She was so cute to him. He smiled at her giving her permission to open the bag.  
  
She gasped, "Chocolate covered strawberries and strawberries and whipped cream!" she gleefully exclaimed. He just laughed at the adorable expression on her face. She was like a five-year-old kid with candy.  
  
"You like?" he asked.  
  
"YES! I love to eat chocolate covered strawberries and whipped cream is a wonderful plus!" she exclaimed.  
  
"I know you love to eat chocolate covered strawberries that's why I got them and I thought eating them and the whipped cream off each other would be a wonderful plus!" he cockily smirked and winked at her. She just shook her head feigning disappointment and smiled. She leaned in and right as he thought she was going to kiss him she moved her head over to his ear and whispered seductively "It is." At first, he didn't get it, to distracted by her beauty but then he got it and once more cockily smiled. He kissed her hungrily and they were off. 


	3. 3Homecoming!

Chapter #3~ Homecoming!  
  
Nathan and Haley had spent two blissful weeks in the Caribbean and were on a plane headed back home. She had fallen asleep on his shoulder and consequently his head fell asleep on top of hers. The stewardess had woken Haley and when she realized Nathan was asleep on her, she had to wake him up too. "What?" Nathan asked groggily.  
  
"Nathan, sweetie, we're landing you have to buckle your seatbelt and lay back," she spoke softly, trying to hide back a giggle that wanted to come out because of the cute confused expression he had on his face. He was still half asleep and his eyebrows were wrinkled so that those four little wrinkles appeared on his forehead. She thought to herself that those were cute now but she knew they would become permanent once he hit sixty. At that thought, she couldn't stifle herself any longer and the giggle escaped her lips.  
  
"What are you laughing at?" he asked half-serious half-jokingly.  
  
"Your cute when you're groggy" she answered, giggling once more.  
  
"Yea well your cute all the time" he replied smiling at her and placing a quick peck on her lips before buckling his seatbelt. She smiled and blushed. After all this time he could still make her blush. He smiled once again at her happy that after all this time he could still make her blush. Haley took his hand and held it because she hated landing and he squeezed her hand letting her know everything would be okay. She smiled, closed her eyes, and leaned back.  
  
"I have a surprise for you when we land" he said softly. Nathan also had his eyes closed and was leaning back.  
  
"Surprise?" Haley questioned not changing her position.  
  
"Yea"  
  
"What kind of surprise"  
  
"You'll see"  
  
"You and your surprises"  
  
"Hey you liked my last one"  
  
"That's true"  
  
"See" he smiled cockily, eyes still shut, and she knew he was smiling like that because he won so in response she slapped him playfully on the stomach.  
  
"Hey what was that for?" he asked sitting up and his eyes wide open.  
  
She was still sitting back and her eyes were still closed "You know why" she replied.  
  
"How could you have possibly known...ugh you know me to well" he leaned back again defeated.  
  
"That's right baby" she smiled to herself happy she had turned that around in her favor.  
  
"Oh well you still have to wait to know the surprise, so there!" he said still leaning back and with his eyes once again closed.  
  
"So there? That's real mature!"  
  
"Really mature" he corrected her.  
  
"And the tutee becomes the tutor. Hmm, I've done a good job!"  
  
"Well I learned from the best!"  
  
They both smiled.  
  
~~**~~  
  
The taxi pulled up in front of a beautiful home, a bit bigger than the one Nathan grew up in. Nathan took Haley's hand to help her out of the car. "Nathan what are we doing here?" Haley asked intrigued.  
  
"We're home!"  
  
"But this isn't...Oh my god Nathan you...you didn't?" Haley asked realizing that Nathan had bought this home for them to live in.  
  
"I did! Beautiful home for a beautiful deserving wife!" Haley blushed and smiled. She leaned up and kissed him sweetly in response to his sweet gesture and words.  
  
"Thank you Nathan it's beautiful" she said lowly as she pulled away.  
  
"Well c'mon you haven't even seen the inside!" As they walked up to the front porch Nathan took a key out of his pocket and opened the door. They both stepped inside, hand in hand.  
  
"SURPRISE!" yelled a group of people jumping up from their hiding spots in the living room. The group consisted of Karen and Keith who had married last year, Deb (after the divorce they hadn't heard from Dan and he moved from Tree Hill after Nathan graduated high school), Peyton and Jake who were engaged, and Brooke and Lucas who were also engaged, (they had reconciled senior year of high school).  
  
"Nathan!" Haley exclaimed turning to him, "did you do this too?"  
  
"No" he answered just as shocked as she was. "What are you guys doing here?" he asked the group of people in front of them.  
  
"We wanted to surprise both of you and throw you a welcome home party!" Deb answered coming up to Nathan and giving him a hug.  
  
"Thanks mom!"  
  
"Haley, how are you sweetie?" Deb said turning to her and hugging her as well.  
  
"I'm fine, thank you," she answered hugging Deb back. It pretty much went on like that until each had said there hello's to the couple and greeted them with hugs.  
  
"Haley that's a gorgeous tan! Luke we are so going to the Caribbean for our honeymoon!" Brooke called out to Luke as she hugged Haley. Luke didn't hear her he was busy talking with Nathan and Jake. Nathan and Luke had finally begun to act like brothers in college partially because Dan left town and partially because they played on the same college basketball team but mostly because of Haley.  
  
"Yea really Haley," Peyton agreed with Brooke referring to the tan.  
  
"Okay enough of the wait we want details!" Brooke mischievously smiled dragging Haley into the kitchen.  
  
Everyone mingled on at the party. Every once in a while shrieks followed by girlish laughter came from the kitchen table as Haley was filling them in on the juicy details. The guys would step into the kitchen and give them all questioning looks. "Are you sure your alright?" Nathan would ask.  
  
"Yea baby everything is fine" Haley would reply with a huge grin on her face. Peyton and Brooke also sported wide grins. The guys just gave each other looks that said "Okkaaaaay" as they walked back into the living room and as soon as they were out of sight, the girls would erupt in laughter once more. Keith, Karen, and Deb were the first ones to leave because they had to go back to the café.  
  
"Okay well thanks for coming and thank you so much for the lovely party" Haley told them as they left.  
  
"Yea thanks for everything" Nathan added on and then he shut the door behind them.  
  
"Hey you guys I don't feel like cooking you want to join us out to dinner" Haley said turning back to the other two young couples.  
  
"Sorry Haley but we have to go" Peyton told her picking up her purse.  
  
"Yea we'd love to but Jenny's still with the babysitter and my parents are out of town so we gotta go" Jake responded.  
  
"Oh that's okay we understand" Nathan told them.  
  
"Yea thanks for coming and say hi to Jenny for us!" Haley said as she walked them to the door.  
  
"So I guess its us four then!" Haley told the other three as she closed the door behind her.  
  
~~**~~  
  
At dinner Nathan's cell phone rang, "Sorry guys I gotta take this, it's my agent."  
  
"Okay baby but hurry back" Haley told him as he stood up.  
  
"Sure thing babe" he quickly responded placing a quick peck on her cheek.  
  
"Well well looks like the honeymoon isn't quite over!" Brooke happily grinned eyeing Haley. She just blushed and continued to finish her meal. A few minutes later Nathan returned looking ecstatic.  
  
"What's up baby?" Haley questioned a smiling Nathan.  
  
"That was my agent he said the North Carolina Tigers are deciding whether or not to take me for the upcoming season." (AN: I don't think NC has a NBA Bball team but just work with me here and pretend...it is fanFICTION after all LOL! ()  
  
"That's great baby, oh my God come here!" Haley replied as she hugged him.  
  
"Congratulations Nathan, I'm so happy for you!" Brooke told him cheerfully.  
  
"Thanks Brooke!"  
  
"Just like you Nathan always trying to fill your big brothers shoes" Luke told him lazily, he was joking of course.  
  
"Yea you better watch them shoes cause if I get in those shoes will be having some competition!" Nathan retorted. Luke was already on the team. (AN: being that there the same age and left college at the same time I don't know if that would really happen but just work with me here and pretend!()  
  
Lucas laughed, "You know I'm just joking congrats man!"  
  
"Thanks!" and they did that man hug thing. Haley and Brooke just smiled at the exchange happy that the brothers could joke around like this now. It was a good thing that Dan was out of their lives.  
  
"Let's celebrate with some dessert!" Brooke cheered.  
  
They all smiled in agreement. 


	4. 4Expecting is so Unexpected!

Chapter #4~ Expecting is so Unexpected!  
  
A few weeks later Haley and Nathan were home lying down on their couch. Haley was in Nathan's arms and she had her head on his chest. It was one of those big couches so it fit both of them comfortably. Haley's eyes were watering from the movie they were watching because it was sad at the end.  
  
"I cannot believe you dragged me into watching this chick flick!" Nathan sighed acting bored.  
  
"Shut up Nathan you know deep down you think it's 'oh so sweet'" Haley said tearfully yet teasingly.  
  
"Oh great now it's got you crying"  
  
"So? It's sad!"  
  
"But I hate to see you cry and if we're going to watch a movie that gets a reaction out of you then make it a scary one so you can cling to me in fear and I can protect you!" he grinned cockily.  
  
"Oh please!" she slapped him playfully on the stomach with a small laugh.  
  
"Oh so now not only are you crying but you're hitting me!" Nathan said in feign.  
  
"Whatever you know you love "A Walk to Remember" because what Jamie did for Landon is a lot like what I did for you, or so you say that I changed you for the better!"  
  
"You did" he replied sincerely looking down at her as she met his eyes "and you know it!" he added on.  
  
They both just smiled and gave each other a quick peck on the lips.  
  
"Alright thank God it's over and now we can go get some sleep," he said shutting off the TV. "C'mon I'm exhausted and you look tired too" he told her getting up and standing as she was still lying down.  
  
"Gee thanks"  
  
"C'mon you know I didn't mean it like that. You always look beautiful anyways."  
  
"Nice save" she sheepishly told him as she sat up.  
  
"I try!" he grinned at her. "C'mon I'll carry you."  
  
"No thank you I can walk myself thank you" she told him standing up but then she stumbled and would have fallen except he caught her.  
  
"You sure about that?" she just gave him a look and he laughed. He stopped when he saw her put a hand to her head and make a face that didn't look too healthy.  
  
"Whoa Haley you alright?" he asked concerned.  
  
"Yea I'm just a little dizzy. I guess I stood up too fast." She quickly told him.  
  
"Yea head rushes can be quite painful at times" he tried to lighten the mood. She just smiled happy that he bought her quick excuse of 'standing up too fast'. Guys can be so clueless and gullible at times she thought.  
  
"C'mon now I'm definitely carrying you no ifs, ands or buts about it."  
  
"If you insist," she said lazily reaching her arms around his neck as he picked her up.  
  
~~**~~  
  
Nathan woke up to flushing and realized it was coming from their bedroom bathroom and since Haley wasn't next to him, he figured she had gone to do her morning business aka pee. She stepped out of the bathroom; fake smile plastered on her face and hoping to God, he wouldn't notice how pale she looked.  
  
"Honey you alright you look pale?" Nathan questioned. Too late, she thought and then realized the irony in that thought. It was late alright, very.  
  
"Yea babe I'm fine."  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked with sincere concern.  
  
"Yea, I mean I don't know maybe I'm coming down with some kind of flu or something," she covered quickly hoping he couldn't tell she was lying.  
  
"Maybe you should go to the doctor, you know just to make sure you're alright. I don't want my wife coming down with anything too serious" he said as he got out of bed and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Nathan I'll be fine!"  
  
"Don't make me drag you to the doctor myself because I will! Even if I have to carry you myself!"  
  
"No no its okay I'll go okay, don't worry!" she answered hurriedly.  
  
"You better!" he kissed her quickly. "Ugh I gotta go get ready" he said looking at his watch, "I'm meeting with my agent."  
  
"Okay" she answered slowly as he left for the shower. Haley ran downstairs and sank into one of the kitchen chairs. She wasn't sure of it but everything indicated that she was pregnant. The problem was the timing. Nathan and her hadn't discussed it fully but they had once mentioned in brief conversation that they wanted to wait until their careers were more focused. Nathan wasn't even sure which team in the NBA he'd be with yet. A baby would come and complicate things. Somewhere in the bottom of her heart and stomach, the possibility of a baby brought a smile to her face. But what would be Nathan's reaction? She knew he wouldn't be mad or anything but would he be thrilled? She knew he wouldn't leave her or anything like that but she couldn't help but feel apprehensive. Maybe it was crazy to even worry about that without knowing for sure, maybe it was the hormones! She chuckled lightly to herself at the thought.  
  
~~**~~  
  
"Haley James Scott?" called the nurse.  
  
"Yes" Haley said standing up and going over to the desk.  
  
"Here's your test results, you're free to go."  
  
Haley had just gone to the hospital to get the test done that way she could be sure and not worry about dealing with doctors right now. She took the envelope and drove home. She walked into the house dropping her purse on the couch and sitting down staring at the envelope in front of her. She took a deep breath and looked at the clock. Nathan would be home soon, if she didn't open it now he would sense she was nervous about something so she just had to get it over with. She took the envelope and opened it slowly. She slowly unfolded the paper and gasped. It was positive! She was pregnant! She and Nathan were going to have a baby! At the thought, a single tear ran down her cheek, a tear of pure joy. She barely had time to process the information when she heard the phone ring. She looked up and wiped the tear away, quickly returning the paper into the envelope and shoving it into her purse. She ran to the phone and picked up the receiver, "Hello?"  
  
"Yes hi, I'm looking for Nathan Scott?" said a man's voice from the other side.  
  
"I'm sorry he's not here right now can I take a message? Or do you want to leave a name and he'll call you back?"  
  
"Well its delicate news I need someone trustworthy?"  
  
"Well I'm his wife am I trustworthy enough?" Haley asked a little sarcastically.  
  
"Oh are you Haley, Nathan's told us wondrous things about you!" the man said delighted.  
  
"I'm sorry, who are you?" Haley questioned sincerely.  
  
"Oh dear I did forget to introduce myself. I'm Paul Mitchell the General Manager of the North Carolina NBA Basketball Team." (AN: I don't know if NC has a NBA Bball team but just work with me here and pretend...it is fanFICTION after all LOL! ()  
  
"Oh hi!"  
  
"Yes hello, would you please inform your star of a husband that we've decided to offer him a five year contract of $3 million a year if he comes to play with us, and well his brother Lucas. We know he has other offers and we want him here!"  
  
"Oh my God that's so great!" Haley shrieked. "I'll be sure to tell him he'll be happy to hear the news!"  
  
"Wonderful well it was nice chatting with you Mrs. Scott I hope to meet you some day."  
  
"Oh please call me Haley."  
  
"OK Haley thank you for your time."  
  
"No problem Mr. Mitchell"  
  
"Call me Paul! And be sure to convince that husband to come play for us!"  
  
"Okay Paul" Haley giggled, "Bye."  
  
"Buhbye."  
  
They both hung up. Haley smiled Paul sounded like one of those nice old men that would probably end up flirting with her. She giggled just as Nathan walked in.  
  
"Hey babe" he greeted her.  
  
She ran up to him and threw her arms around his neck hugging him. He almost stumbled over the gym bag he was putting down. He had gone to the gym after meeting with his agent.  
  
"Whoa Hales what's going on?"  
  
"You are not going to believe what the person on the phone just said."  
  
"Okay well first things first who was on the phone?"  
  
"Paul Mitchell" she squealed.  
  
Suddenly Nathan's interest was jerked higher, "Oh my God Hales what did he say?"  
  
"They want you so bad they're offering a five year contract worth $3 million a year!" she giddily exclaimed.  
  
Nathan's smile grew huge "That's so great Hales," he said as he enveloped her in a hug and spun her around.  
  
"I know!" she exclaimed as he sat her down. They kissed each other happily.  
  
When Nathan and Haley parted he looked down at her concern taking over his features, "Hey did you go to the doctor to make sure your okay?" he asked sincerely worried. Haley smiled. Here he was amidst one of the greatest moments in his career and he was worried about whether or not she had some flu. He was so sweet at times. Just then, she realized that this was one of the greatest moments in his career and she shouldn't spoil it dropping a bomb like a baby on him. It just wasn't the right time. She couldn't tell him now this was his moment. She'd figure out another way to tell him later, unless he figured it out before then.  
  
"I'm fine, like I told you!"  
  
"But you went to the doctor right?"  
  
"Yes! I'm going to be okay!"  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Promise!"  
  
He hugged her again and she reveled in the warmth of his embrace. If he was this worried about her, he'd make a wonderful father. The only thing left to do was figure out how to tell him and hope that he wouldn't freak at the words "baby" and "father."  
  
"I love you!" she whispered in his ear.  
  
He let go a little bit so that he was still holding her but facing him, he looked her in the eye "I love you too!" he said sincerely. She smiled and they kissed. 


	5. 5The Climax Begins!

Chapter#5~ The Climax Begins!  
  
The next weekend was a busy one. That Saturday night there was a big party planned for Nathan at the Hilton Hotel in Charlotte. It was a celebration in a way because his mom, Luke, Keith, Karen, Brooke, Peyton, and Jake would all be there. However, it was also a press conference type of gathering because the rest of the team would be there along with the coaches and staff and of course the press. In other words, it was one big social event. Luke had had an event similar to this and now it was Nathan's turn. Nathan, Haley, Luke, and Brooke had all driven down there Friday afternoon. They planned on spending Friday night at the hotel, going to the big event on Saturday and then staying there Saturday because they would be tired from the party. Sunday they would drive back. The rest of the clan like Deb, Karen, and Keith were coming down on Saturday because they had to stay Friday night at the café. Peyton and Jake were coming on Saturday too because they couldn't leave Jenny with the babysitter that long.  
  
**~Friday night when Nathan and Haley were settling into their room. ~**  
  
"So I figured I'd send up some champagne so we could start the celebration early" Nathan cockily grinned as he raised his eyebrows suggestively. They were quickly lowered and furrowed together in concern when he saw that Haley wasn't smiling. "Baby what's wrong?" he asked coming over to her and taking her hands in his. Haley knew it was now or never. All week she had had trouble in lying and making up excuses for this or that. Tomorrow there would definitely be champagne at the party and she couldn't avoid it there all night so she might as well tell him now she thought.  
  
"Nathan...I have to tell you something. I don't know how you're going to take this..."  
  
"Sweetie whatever it is just say it...you know you can tell me anything."  
  
She took a deep breath, "Its just that I've always tried to think of the perfect way to tell you this but I don't know how to say it so..." she paused looking up at him. He seemed genuinely worried and anxious. "Okay you know how I went to the doctor last week and told you everything was fine?"  
  
"Haley what is it just tell me" Nathan asked deeply concerned.  
  
"No honey its not that I'm sick or anything...its not life threatening."  
  
"Well then what?" he calmed down a little bit.  
  
She took another deep breath and looked at his face "I'm...pregnant" she managed to slip out. His eyes got big in surprise. This he certainly wasn't expecting. "Look I know we said we'd wait until our careers were more guided and until we were older and I..." He cut her off by pressing his lips firmly to hers. If she could have seen his face as he kissed her, it was the same face he had when he had kissed her that first time in the morning in front of her house. A face of pure serious happiness.  
  
"You're happy?" she asked already tearing up.  
  
He looked at her confused, "Why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"Well, I don't know we had said before that we were going to wait and I guess I just thought..."  
  
"Haley we mentioned that in passing conversation we never actually discussed it."  
  
"I know but I didn't know if..." she was already crying. He picked her up in a tight hug and twirled her around. When he set her down, he cupped her face in his hands.  
  
"I'm so happy." He said it so seriously and sincerely it made Haley's heart melt. "We're going to have a baby?!" he stated and asked at the same time happily.  
  
"Yea" she whispered with a small smile and a small laugh.  
  
He placed a hand on her stomach and rubbed slowly, "In here is a little baby created by me and you Haley. Our baby, God I feel like I love him or her so much already" he was tearing up too.  
  
"I know. I was happy when I found out too but I was a little worried...I guess it was the hormones." They both let out a laugh between tears and kissed each other happily. That night Nathan was so gentle with Haley and yet she still cried from the joy of the baby, relieved that Nathan knew and was happy and happy that he was being so sweet with her. He cried too and their tears mixed both at the thought of having a little baby created by them in 8 months. (Haley was one month along). They were both so happy.  
  
~~**Saturday Night the Night of the Party**~~  
  
Nathan and Haley were getting ready in their room. Nathan had on black slacks with a black sports jacket and a blue button down shirt. A lot, like what he had on during one of his dad's basketball parties, the one where Brooke got drunk and made Haley think he had hurt her. He recalled that and looked down for a minute remembering his dad. He hadn't seen his father since high school graduation and he was happy that his dad was out of his life. He was surprised that his dad hadn't come to any of his college games although he may very well have slipped in and he just hadn't noticed in the huge stadiums. He sure didn't miss his dad but he wondered where he was.  
  
"Why so pensive Mr. Scott?" Haley was wearing black dressy slacks, pointed toe black shoes with a low heel (so she wouldn't get too tired) and a sparkly purple loose tube top that was held up by two thin black stringy straps. The shirt almost seemed sequined but it wasn't it was just very shiny. Nathan turned around and put his arms around Haley.  
  
"Just thinking about my dad," he answered.  
  
"He would have been proud," she stated as she snaked her arms around his neck.  
  
"Yea what a joke" he said with a laugh "it doesn't matter anyway I'm not doing this for him. I'm doing it because its what I love and it's a way to support you and I guess now our baby too" he said as he placed a hand on her stomach over her shirt. She smiled up at him and quickly kissed him on the lips.  
  
"You smell good," she stated as she took in the scent of his cologne.  
  
"Thanks, you look awesome!" he said as he looked her up and down and she giggled. She was after all a woman and he was after all checking her out. He grinned, he still had it in him to make her giggle, and they both laughed instinctively knowing what he was thinking. "C'mon you ready to go?" he said.  
  
"Yea lets go," she grabbed her purse and they headed out the door hand in hand. They walked to the elevators and stood in front of it as Nathan couldn't resist anymore and began to kiss her. She kissed him back and neither heard the elevator doors open.  
  
"Alright enough PDA" came Luke's voice from the elevator, followed by the unmistakable laugh of Brooke. Nathan and Haley walked in their arms wrapped around each other's waists.  
  
'C'mon honey there newlyweds we're going to be like that too in a couple of weeks" Brooke said.  
  
"Its not just the newlyweds thing though" Haley said looking at Nathan.  
  
"You want to tell them," Nathan asked already knowing the answer.  
  
"Why not we're already telling the press so they should at least get to find out personally" Haley reasoned.  
  
"Should you tell them or should I?" Nathan asked.  
  
"Oh whoever just tell us already" Brooke pleaded pouting.  
  
"We're having a baby!" Haley said sweetly almost choking up at her own words, it was still so hard to believe. Brooke and Lucas looked stunned. Nathan laughed at their expressions and smiled wide tightening his grasp around Haley's waist.  
  
"Oh my God you guys are having a baby." Brooke said disbelievingly.  
  
"Like now?" Luke asked.  
  
"In eight months" Nathan responded.  
  
"Oh my God Congratulations" Brooke said as she hugged Haley.  
  
"Yea congrats bro!" Luke told Nathan as he hugged him. When everyone had hugged and said congratulations Luke said, "I can't believe I'm going to be an uncle."  
  
"Oh my God I'm going to be an aunt!" Brooke squealed. Everyone laughed at her perkiness as the elevator doors opened. The music could already be heard because everyone was probably already there but it was okay because they weren't late, they had to make an entrance after all. Nathan and Haley walked out arms still around each other's waist and Brooke and Luke walked the same way. Luke was dressed like Nathan except his button down shirt was a wine colored red and Brooke also had on black dressy pants donned with a dressy red halter-top. Cameras flashed everywhere followed by reporters trying to get comments. Nathan answered a whole bunch of questions with Haley by his side. Luke had to answer some questions too. Brooke was asked how the wedding arrangements were going to which she answered a polite "Just fine thank you." When Nathan revealed he and Haley were having a baby the questions started to get a bit more personal but nothing too crazy. They asked Haley how she was feeling to which she answered a polite "Just fine thank you." It was funny how two very different questions could have the exact same answer. When they were finally able to break away from the reporters Haley and Nathan went to dance. Usher's "Yeah" was playing. Haley's back was pressed up against Nathan's front. He had one hand on one of her hips and the other against her stomach inside her shirt. His hand was placed in such a protective way that it made Haley feel all warm inside. Maybe it was just because she was getting hot from grinding with Nathan Scott. At the thought, she giggled. Someone bumped into Nathan causing him to go forward a little bit. He was going to tell this person to watch where they were dancing until he turned around and saw whom it was.  
  
"TIM?" Nathan exclaimed.  
  
"Yo man I've been looking for you. Congratulations bro!" they high-fived each other and then did that man hug thing. Tim greeted Haley as well and him and Nathan continued to talk as he danced with Haley and Tim danced with some blonde chick. Some people just never change Haley thought to herself, but then again some people do change and it's for the worst so in a way it was good that Tim was still the same old Tim.  
  
"I'm going to go sit down for a minute and get some water," Haley told Nathan.  
  
"Okay babe I'll be there in a sec" they gave each other a quick peck and Haley made her way over to the bar and asked for water. A man sitting there having a drink turned to her.  
  
"You're Mrs. Scott aren't you?" Haley nodded and smiled.  
  
"Paul Mitchell" the man stated putting out his hand. It was the General Manager of the team Nathan would be playing for, the man she had spoken to on the phone.  
  
"Oh hi" Haley said shaking his hand. They had a short chat before Haley headed back towards Nathan. He was now talking to none other than Coach Whitey Durham. When she got there, they greeted each other and chatted for a little bit. The party went on and they were all having a great time. Jake and Peyton had shown up along with some of Nathan and Haley's college buddies. The night was going great. Ten minutes before the major press conference that was to be held Nathan remembered he had left his jersey in the car.  
  
"I have to go get my jersey" Nathan told Haley.  
  
"Where'd you leave it honey?"  
  
"Out in the car I think."  
  
"I'll go get it for you hun."  
  
"No don't worry about it. I'll go get it."  
  
"Nathan it's your party you stay here. I'll go get it"  
  
"Okay" he said reluctantly, "but be careful."  
  
Haley rolled her eyes at him "You worry too much."  
  
"Hey its night time and there are some weirdoes out there plus I have two people who I love very much to be worried about." Haley smiled and kissed him quickly.  
  
"I'll be right back," she told him as he watched her walk away.  
  
As Haley was almost at the lobby Peyton and Brooke stepped out of the bathroom. "Oh hey Haley" they both said pretty much at the same time.  
  
"Hey guys."  
  
"Where you headed?" Peyton asked.  
  
"Oh Nathan forgot his jersey in the car."  
  
"Oh okay do you want us to come with you?" Peyton questioned.  
  
"No its okay I'll be right back."  
  
"Okay well then we'll wait at the door for you" Brooke said.  
  
"Suit yourselves" Haley said. The girls walked out to the front of the hotel as Haley headed towards the car. She was fumbling with the key chain for the right key when someone grabbed her from behind covering her mouth. Peyton and Brooke looked up from their conversation just in time to see Haley thrown into a car and the driver driving away before they could even do anything. They rushed back into the hotel to go find Nathan but it didn't take long because he and Luke were already coming up the hall followed by Jake.  
  
"Hey guys have you seen Haley?" Nathan asked normally until he saw Brooke begin to cry in Luke's arms.  
  
"Peyton what happened?" he asked more than worried, almost scared.  
  
Peyton took a deep breath already tearing up too "I'm sorry Nathan we just saw him grab her throw her in a car and drive off we couldn't even get a license plate number." She too was crying now.  
  
"Oh my God, whose he?" Nathan asked his voice cracking throughout the question.  
  
Jake wiped away Peyton's tears but she couldn't bring herself to tell him knowing how much it was going to hurt him.  
  
"Who freakin' took Haley" Nathan yelled, looking between Peyton and Brooke.  
  
Finally, Brooke very lowly whispered but Nathan and everyone else heard her say his name. "Dan" 


	6. 6Saving!

Chapter#6~ Saving!  
  
"Who freakin' took Haley" Nathan yelled, looking between Peyton and Brooke.  
  
Finally, Brooke very lowly whispered but Nathan and everyone else heard her say his name. "Dan"  
  
Nathan stood there for a moment and his face went pale. It was as if he was hypnotized but that lasted all of two seconds, "Which way did he drive?" he finally asked breaking free of his daze.  
  
"In the direction of the main highway, I think" Brooke said.  
  
"You think? YOU THINK? My wife and unborn baby are trapped with the lunatic who I have to have for a dad and all you can say is that you think he went towards the main highway?" Nathan yelled it; he was out of his mind.  
  
Brooke was shaking a little in Lucas' arms "I'm sorry" she whispered through tears.  
  
"Nathan man you have to calm down," Lucas reasoned.  
  
"Calm down? CALM DOWN? Luke you freakin' know how he is and he took Haley. He's crazy enough to hurt her."  
  
"I get that alright but there's no reason to yell at Brooke for it okay. Its not her fault that she doesn't know where Dan took Haley"  
  
"UGH! You're right I'm sorry Brooke I didn't mean to yell at you like that" Nathan apologized.  
  
"It's okay," she said understandingly. Nathan ran both hands through his hair.  
  
"Oh God guys what do I do? I have to get to her." suddenly his cell phone rang. "What?" he yelled into the phone annoyed.  
  
"Calm down there son this is your big night you shouldn't be so worried," Dan's menacing voice came through the phone.  
  
"You bastard! Where is she?"  
  
"She's right here next to me." Dan was driving but had tied Haley's arms behind her back and had gagged her so she couldn't talk.  
  
"If you hurt her I swear I'll kill you."  
  
"Now, now I wont hurt her she's fine." "Yea how am I supposed to know you haven't hurt her already? Let me talk to her."  
  
"You drive a hard bargain but alright." Dan pulled over for a second and un- gagged Haley placing the phone at her ear.  
  
"Nathan..." she cried into the phone.  
  
"Haley are you alright?" came Nathan's worried voice through the phone. Before she could answer, Dan re-gagged her and put the phone back by his ear.  
  
"Alright you've heard she's alright."  
  
"Give her back you..." he was cut off.  
  
"Now now son there you go again with the worry. Be happy it is your big night! If you want her all you have to do is come get her."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"First of all call the police and she dies. Beach House, I will be waiting," and with that, he hung up the phone.  
  
"Where is she?" asked Luke looking at Nathan.  
  
"I have to go" Nathan said not seeming to have heard him.  
  
"Nate what did he say?" Jake asked.  
  
"He wants me to come get her."  
  
"Don't do it man it's a trap," Jake warned.  
  
"He's right Nathan. Dan is just luring you there he has something planned. All of this was obviously planned you have to call the police." Peyton told him.  
  
"NO! He said he'd kill her if I brought the police." Nathan told them not doubting his father's threat.  
  
"Don't be stupid you have to have backup or you're going to end up getting hurt yourself." Luke told him.  
  
"Yea well what if Haley dies huh? What if Haley dies because I didn't listen to my so-called-father's threats? What happens then huh? You tell me Luke then what?" Nathan tried to yell it but his voice cracked along the way.  
  
"Look just tell us where you're headed will give you like a 10 minute head start and then we'll call the police" Jake reasoned.  
  
"I have to go get Haley" Nathan said as he turned to leave.  
  
"Where?" Brooke choked out.  
  
"Beach House" he yelled and with that, he was out the door.  
  
"I better go handle this press conference ordeal. Brooke you want to come?" Luke stated trying to be calm.  
  
"No I'll stay with Peyton," she tearfully said as she went over to hug her friend. Luke was going to tell Jake to call the police now and forget those stupid 10 minutes but Jake was already on the phone filling them in on the details and asking them to bring an ambulance...just in case.  
  
~~**~~  
  
Dan pushed Haley into the kitchen of the beach house and un-gagged her.  
  
"What are you going to do with me?" Haley fearfully asked.  
  
"Nothing to you sweetheart oh no see you're just the luring object to get Nathan here. It's the only way I knew he would come. SIT DOWN!" he motioned to a chair that was already placed in the middle of the room. Haley sat as her hands were still tied behind her back. As Dan tied Haley's feet together, she couldn't help but talk to him to see if she could get something out of what his intentions were.  
  
"Well then what are you going to do with Nathan?" He started to tie rope around her stomach. "No please don't!"  
  
"What?" he asked confused.  
  
"Please don't tie the rope around my stomach."  
  
"Please don't tie the rope around my stomach" he mimicked her, "yea like that's going to make me not do it," he laughed to himself.  
  
"I'm pregnant" she choked out tearfully.  
  
"What?" he asked as he tied the knot behind the chair.  
  
"I'm pregnant and tying a tight rope around my stomach cant possibly be good for the baby."  
  
He tied the ropes tighter so that they were imprinting on Haley's stomach. She jumped as he jolted the rope tighter. "Oh please don't make up lies its not like it's going to get you anywhere."  
  
"I'm not lying!" she cried.  
  
"Sure" he evilly laughed.  
  
She gave him a glare as he turned his back and went back to the gym bag from where he had taken all the ropes. She knew he wouldn't believe her about the baby so she tried to get an answer to her earlier question by asking it again.  
  
"What are you going to do with Nathan?" she asked trying to be calm but the nervousness showing through inevitably.  
  
"Very simple" he replied his back still turned. He turned around and had a gun in his hand as he smiled diabolically "I'm going to kill him."  
  
~~**~~  
  
"Look for the millionth time I can't tell you what type of a family crisis because it may hurt the process of the crisis getting resolved safely." Luke responded annoyed at these reporters' incessant questions.  
  
"Does that mean someone's life is in danger?" called out a reporter. Lucas stood up defeated indicating that that would be the last question he would answer. He took a deep breath and exhaled.  
  
He bent his head towards the microphone "More than one" he answered lowly and with that, he turned to walk away.  
  
~~**~~  
  
"What?" Haley asked in disbelief. "Why do you want to kill your own son?"  
  
"He shut me out of his life after everything I've done for him and by killing him he won't live out his basketball dreams just like I didn't. On the plus side, it will hurt you to lose your beloved husband, Deb her son, Keith his nephew, and Lucas..." he gritted Lucas' name through his teeth, "his brother. That's a total of 5 birds with one stone or should I say bullet." He laughed evilly.  
  
Haley stared at him in disbelief "You are not going to get away with this" she said trying desperately to be strong.  
  
"Oh but I will and you should be thankful really," he said as-a-matter-of- factly. "Thankful?" Haley asked confused.  
  
"Yea thankful" he replied as if it was the simplest thing in the world, "because at least you two will spend his last moments together."  
  
Suddenly the front door flew open and Nathan ran towards the kitchen. "NATHAN!" Haley yelled trying somehow to warn him of what she was afraid was coming. He ran into the kitchen "Haley?" he looked at her, concern all over his features, not even acknowledging his father's presence.  
  
A shot rang out. 


	7. 7Just Hold My Hand!

Chapter#7~Just Hold My Hand!  
  
A shot rang out.  
  
"NATHAAAAAN!" Haley screamed at the top of her lungs, tears streaming down her face as Nathan fell to the ground. Dan put the gun in the gym bag and looked at Haley.  
  
"Have a nice life!" he snickered before turning around and running out the back door. When Nathan heard Dan's car drive off he got up.  
  
"Oh my God Nathan are you okay?" Haley asked desperately crying.  
  
"Yea baby I'm fine," he said walking over to her and then she saw his shirt was bloody on the arm. She gasped and when she was about to say something, he instinctively read her mind.  
  
"Haley don't worry its just a graze wound."  
  
"I was so scared" she said between free falling tears. "He said he was going to kill you to get back at all of us and I just..."  
  
"Shh...its okay he's gone now ok." She looked at him and he knew something else was wrong. She looked down and that's when he saw the ropes tied very very tightly around her stomach.  
  
"Oh My God the baby" he said as he got up, going to the drawers to find a knife to cut through the ropes.  
  
Haley began to explain "I told him I was pregnant but he didn't believe me and I just..."  
  
"Its okay sweetie everything's going to be alright. Does anything hurt?" he asked calmly. He was trying desperately to be the strong one so that she wouldn't worry but his heart was going a mile a minute. She had probably been tied like that for half an hour now, this couldn't be good. He finally got the ropes free around her stomach and her hands and finally her feet. She got up to hug him but instead doubled over in a scream clutching her stomach.  
  
"What is it baby what's wrong?" Nathan's voice cracked, he knew what was wrong.  
  
"The baby...my stomach...it hurts so much" she cried falling to her knees. He got down too and held her in his arms across his lap. "Oww" she winced and cried clutching her stomach tears falling like crazy over her face. "Nathan our baby!" Nathan bent down and kissed her forehead, it seemed hotter than it should be. He wasn't sure if she had a fever or not. He wasn't sure what to do at all. He was about to ask her if she felt feverish but he felt her shiver so he took off his jacket and wrapped it around her.  
  
"Its ok sweetheart the police are on their way and they'll have an ambulance with them." Nathan knew it wasn't even worth it trying his cell phone because he never got good connection in there and he wasn't going to leave Haley's side. He kissed her temple tenderly hugging her tight in his arms. Haley's forehead was sweating and now he was sure she had a fever but she was also shivering.  
  
"Nathan..." she whispered with her eyes closed and trying to breath through the pain. "I think I'm bleeding," she said it bravely and he knew she wanted him to see if she was or wasn't. With his hand shaking, he lightly grazed his fingertips on the crotch of her pants. He prepared himself for turning his hand around and hot tears filled his eyes and spilled over when he saw his bloody fingertips. He swallowed hard knowing that already too much blood had come out if it was that much seeped through her pants. He knew that this was not good for the baby and not even good for Haley. He looked down at her beautiful face. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing deeply and silently crying. She was dealing with the pain all on her own trying to be so brave. He realized that right now, he could be losing the baby he just found out about yesterday and Haley only found out last weekend. Worst of all he could be losing his sweet beautiful Haley too. He rubbed her thigh slowly up and down, he took her hand in his and tried to say it strongly but he choked and his voice cracked at every word.  
  
"Here just take my hand ok. Squeeze it every second it hurts ok. I don't care if you break my knuckles just hold on ok," more tears spilled over his eyes as he realized that hold on had a double meaning. "It'll be good practice for when you're in labor you know and you're pushing our baby out and I'm there with you holding your hand and you're yelling at me that I did this to you and that you'll hate me forever and I'll just tell you to hold my hand, just hold my hand." He whispered the last four words. Haley smiled softly. He was trying so hard to be brave to be her hero. She knew he didn't want to tell her that she was bleeding but he didn't have to because the pain confirmed her suspicions. She squeezed his hand as a single tear slid down her cheek. Nathan bent down to kiss her forehead, "Just think about that okay" he said also crying. He looked down at his beautiful wife, his girl, and let the tears roll down his cheek when he realized that he couldn't protect her this time.  
  
"I love you Nathan" Haley breathed barely above a whisper.  
  
"I love you too sweetheart" he told her squeezing her hand. She squeezed back for a second and then her hand went limb as her face fell over to the side of his chest where it was laying. "Haley?" Nathan cried. There was no answer. "HALEY?" he cried louder as he heard the sound of sirens in the background.  
  
AN: I know nothing about medicine and I don't know if the ropes would have had that effect on Haley so whatever just go along with it and pretend. It is fan FICTION after all. LOL ( 


	8. 8AlwaysProtectively

Chapter#8~ Always...Protectively  
  
AN: ok it might totally suck from now on (if it hasn't already) because all the other chapters I had like written out in my head because I think about Naley like 24/7 (Yes my name is Jackie and I have a problem. I am obsessed with Nathan and Haley and James Lafferty () LOL ANYWAYS as I was saying. The other chapters I knew exactly what to write whereas these I just knew where I wanted to go but wasn't quite sure how to go about getting there in writing so sorry if it sucks.  
  
"What the hell why haven't the doctors said anything?" Nathan ran his hands through his hair as he paced back and forth.  
  
"Sweetie calm down. This is like waiting for a jury to make a decision. The longer the wait the better chances." Deb reasoned with her son. He didn't answer and just kept pacing. Deb was seated next to Keith and Karen who were holding hands. Across from them were Peyton and Jake. Peyton had her head on Jake's shoulder. He was playing with her hair as she was sniffling back tears every five seconds. Brooke and Luke were standing against a wall, she in his arms still slowly crying. Luke had a face filled with worry too and he was fighting not to cry.  
  
"If our baby dies...or Haley..." he didn't finish he just slumped down into a chair and put his head in his hands.  
  
"I still cant believe Dan did this" Keith said utter shock lingering in his voice.  
  
"I know what you mean. I knew he wasn't an angel but to go crazy like this..." Karen shook her head in disbelief.  
  
"Dan really went over the edge this time. I mean to want to kill you Nathan..." Deb joined in as she ran her hand up and down her son's back.  
  
"He'll pay...if anything happens to them he'll pay" Nathan stated so coldly serious that it scared everyone in the room a little bit.  
  
"Listen man they're going to be fine. He's going to pay anyway. I mean c'mon kidnapping, endangerment of a child, attempted murder, and who knows how many other charges he'll have against him. They'll put him away long enough for him to die before he gets out." Jake reasoned.  
  
"That's if they find him" Luke broke his silence.  
  
"They better or I will" Nathan warned.  
  
"I'll help you" Lucas responded deadly serious. Before anyone could say anything else, they heard footsteps coming down the hall. Nathan jumped up quickly from his seat.  
  
"Family of Haley James Scott?" the doctor asked stepping into the waiting area. The rest of the group stood up as Nathan went over to the doctor.  
  
"I'm her husband," he paused "How is she?" he breathed concerned.  
  
"Mr. Scott your wife lost a lot of blood but she's stable. However because of the blood loss she is very weak and I want her in bed rest for a week."  
  
"What about the baby?" Nathan's voice cracked asking the question.  
  
"I'm going to be very honest Mr. Scott," the doctor paused and everyone held his or her breath. "You and your wife are the luckiest couple I've ever dealt with. With the amount of blood loss it should have been impossible but its definitely a miracle because although it's fragile...your baby is fine" he smiled at the end. Everyone let out the breath they were holding and Nathan sighed happily and deeply, the tears of joy welling up in his eyes.  
  
"However she's not out of the clear yet which is why I want her in complete bed rest for at least one week." Nathan nodded in understanding.  
  
"When can she go home?" Peyton asked.  
  
"If everything remains stable then tomorrow," the doctor replied.  
  
"Is she conscious?" Brooke asked.  
  
"When I was in there she was still asleep but she should be waking up soon."  
  
"Can I see her?" Nathan asked almost begging.  
  
The doctor sighed, "Alright, but only you Mr. Scott because she needs to rest and she can't have any stress whatsoever." Nathan nodded and followed the doctor to Haley's room.  
  
~~**~~  
  
Nathan stepped into Haley's room quietly closing the door behind him. "Nathan..." she whispered.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry honey I didn't mean to wake you" Nathan said as he went over and took Haley's hand in his, sitting on the chair next to the bed.  
  
"No I was already awake," she said with a smile. "I'm glad you're here," she whispered happily. A slow tear ran down Nathan's cheek. "Baby what's wrong?" she asked concerned.  
  
"I'm just so happy that you're here. You scared me half to death," he said laughingly at the end.  
  
"Aww honey you know I could never leave you," she smiled at him. Nathan took his free hand and laid it gently on Haley's stomach as another tear rolled down his cheek. This time Haley joined him as a tear ran down her cheek too while she placed a hand over his where it lay on her stomach. She turned back to look at him. "Our baby's ok!" she whispered, her voice cracking as more tears slid down her face. Nathan got up and placed a long tender kiss on her forehead.  
  
"Yea...our little miracle baby is ok," he whispered back also crying now.  
  
"He or she couldn't leave his or her mommy and daddy," she laughed through the tears. Nathan just smiled back at her.  
  
"The doctor says you can go home tomorrow but he wants you resting in bed for at least a week so I am going to wait on you hand and foot" he smiled at her. She just laughed and then got a little more of a serious expression on her face although she retained the smile.  
  
"Um, what happened with your father?" she asked as she squeezed his hand a little.  
  
"Nathan's laughing grin faded away quickly and he got totally serious, "Haley I am so sorry he did that to you I..." he began explaining but he was cut off.  
  
"Nathan," she brought her hand up to his cheek and caressed it. "Sweetie its not your fault I just asked because I wanted to know how you were dealing with this I mean he is your father?" she spoke softly.  
  
"Not anymore Haley...it's not like he ever really was," he said seriously. "They haven't caught him yet but they will," he reassured her and she sent him an encouraging smile.  
  
"Well until then you can protect me!" she grinned.  
  
"Always" he replied with a smile and leaning in to give her a sweet kiss on the lips.  
  
"Stay with me...here climb in there's room for us both" she said motioning him to get into bed with her so that he could hold her as she slept. You didn't have to ask him twice. He went around to the other side of the bed and got in, taking her into his arms and holding her tightly to him...protectively. 


	9. 9Loose Ends!

Chapter #9~Loose Ends!  
  
Haley was now 5 months pregnant. Nathan had started his basketball season and was doing great as a rookie. They and the ordeal with Dan was the big sports news story for about a week but now Nathan was mostly the only one in the spotlight since he was so far a shoe-in for rookie of the year. They were in the doctor's office having a sonogram done.  
  
"And there's your baby!" the doctor said pointing at the screen. Nathan and Haley stared together in awe.  
  
"Oh my God, Nate that's our baby!" Haley whispered getting emotional.  
  
"I know" Nathan whispered back a little choked up and kissing Haley's temple.  
  
"Everything seems fine, here's your baby's heartbeat."  
  
Nathan and Haley couldn't hold back the tears anymore at the sound of their little baby's heart pumping. The baby that could of not been here and yet here it was. "That's amazing" Nathan smiled at Haley. "Yea" was all she could manage to say because she was speechless. The doctor printed out a picture and they were able to leave. They were walking out of the doctor's office hand in hand and smiling at each other. Before they reached their car they stopped in the middle of the parking lot to kiss. They stopped when a car honked at them. They turned towards the car as the driver was stepping out. Their faces froze when they saw whom it was. Dan.  
  
"Oh no" Haley whispered her body still facing Nathan's. He stepped in front of her hiding her behind him.  
  
"Stay back Dan. Don't you dare come near us or I swear I won't be responsible for what I do to you." Nathan yelled at his father.  
  
"There you go again with the worry son," Dan chuckled, reminding Nathan of the words he had said the night of his NBA celebration. It made Nathan clench his fists. "I just want to see how my grandchild is doing."  
  
"How dare you? It's your fault that our baby or even Haley almost died and you have the audacity to come here and ask for how your grandchild is doing. I'm not buying it; you wouldn't risk being caught for that. What's your real agenda Dan?" While they were exchanging conversation, if you could call it that, Haley had taken Nathan's cell phone from his waist and dialed 911. A secretary that was at her window had also seen Dan and recognized him from all the publicity and she too dialed 911.  
  
"You're right son. I didn't risk coming here to get caught as I probably will just to know about some bastard."  
  
"HEY DON'T YOU EVEN DARE CALL HIM THAT AGAIN YOU HEAR ME?" Nathan yelled so loud it even scared Haley because she didn't know that he was capable of screaming like that. Nathan was furious.  
  
Dan just shrugged it off, "I'm here to finish what I started," he said calmly and then quickly pulling out a gun.  
  
"NOOOO!" Haley yelled jumping in front of Nathan. She began to ball her eyes out "No please don't kill him he's your son for Gods sakes! Why do you want to hurt your own son?" Haley yelled through tears.  
  
"Sweetie this is going to sound crazy but please try to relax for the baby ok the stress isn't good," Nathan whispered in Haley's ear. She calmed down a little bit at Nathan's soothing words.  
  
"You're right why do I want to kill him?" Dan asked himself staring down at the pistol as if it had the answer. He was completely and literally insane. Police pulled up everywhere and pulled out their guns pointing them at Dan. He turned around and realized he was surrounded. He wasn't going to get away this time. He only had one way out he thought as police yelled at him to put the gun down. Instead, he raised it to his temple and Haley quickly turned around and buried her head in Nathan's chest just before the gun went off.  
  
~~**~~  
  
"Thanks you guys this was great!" Haley waved goodbye to her friends and hugged Brooke and Peyton as they left the house from her baby shower. Haley was 8 months now. She turned around right into Nathan's arms. They kissed.  
  
"Did you enjoy yourself?" Nathan asked smiling.  
  
"Yea although I didn't do much I'm too fat to get up and move" Haley laughed placing her hands on Nathan's chest as his were on her waist.  
  
"Sweetie your not fat you're 8 months pregnant and you look just as beautiful and gorgeous as ever."  
  
"Aww come here!" Haley giggled snaking her arms around Nathan's neck and bringing him down to kiss her.  
  
"You only make those fat comments just to hear me tell you how beautiful you are," Nathan laughed down at her.  
  
"How don't you know I do it so you'll kiss me!" Haley teased.  
  
"Oh well in that case..." Nathan laughed as Haley giggled and they kissed once more and passionately.  
  
"MMMMmmmm" Haley sighed as he let go, still a little dizzy. Nathan smiled cockily, happy that she enjoyed his kiss.  
  
"Hey did I tell you yet congratulations on rookie of the year." Haley told Nathan.  
  
Nathan laughed, "Of course you did!"  
  
"Good then come help me open presents," she took him by the hand dragging him into the kitchen where all the baby shower gifts were left.  
  
"I knew there was a reason you were being nice!" Nathan laughed following her.  
  
"Hey I'm always nice! Now sit and help before I make you go out for ice cream!" Haley teased.  
  
"Was that an example of how you're always nice?" Nathan smiled. She just stuck her tongue out at him. Nathan laughed at her as she smiled back. She was so cute and adorable to him.  
  
"Oh Haley, I don't know why but I love you!" he smiled at her his award winning smile.  
  
She smiled back a sweet grin, "I love you too honey." They both sat up a little from their chairs and leaned across the table so that their lips met in a sweet, soft yet long kiss. 


	10. 10Perfect Family!

Chapter#10~Perfect Family!  
  
"I can't do it anymore, I cant!" Haley cried breathing heavily, leaning back, and turning to face Nathan. He was holding her hand. He took his other hand, and pushed the hair out of her face.  
  
"Sweetie yes you can c'mon you're the strongest person I know ok. You can do this!" Nathan sweetly told her.  
  
"No I cant this hurts so bad," she told him closing her eyes and letting more tears run down her cheek.  
  
"Honey I know it hurts but just think a few more pushes and our little miracle baby will be here. Remember the baby that could of died that night? Remember what I told you? I asked you to picture delivering this child and I told you I would be right here holding your hand and I am ok? I'm right here holding your hand and you can squeeze it until it breaks," he spoke softly as he caressed her hair. She opened her eyes slowly turning to look at his face. He had been brave for her that night so she had to be brave for him today.  
  
"Okay..." she whispered with tears still running down her cheeks and she looked at him pleadingly. He kept his hand on hers but he climbed in behind her on the bed so that he was sitting on his knees, each leg on one of her sides. This way he could hold both of her hands and she could lean up against his hard chest. He was like her pillow. :)  
  
"Okay Haley probably just two more pushes," said the doctor. She nodded silently. As she pushed, she squeezed Nathan's hands very tightly but he didn't even feel the pain thinking about the pain she was going through to give birth to their child.  
  
"Okay I can see the head keep pushing!" the doctor encouraged. Haley silently crying kept pushing using every ounce of strength she had in her.  
  
"And It's a...girl!" the doctor yelled as Nathan and Haley heard their daughter cry for the first time. Haley fell back against Nathan's chest and let out a small laugh happy to hear the news that they had a baby girl and happy the labor was over. Nathan hadn't said a word he was awestruck as his eyes darted everywhere following his little girl everywhere the doctors took her. Haley looked up at Nathan tears still running down her cheeks and her hands still firmly placed in his. She smiled when she saw a single tear rolling down Nathan's cheek a tear of utter joy. He didn't have the right words to express how he was feeling so instead he just leaned down to kiss Haley on the lips. Their kissed stopped when Haley pulled away feeling something placed on her stomach, it was their daughter. They both turned to look at the little gift God had sent their way. After the nurse cut the cord, she stepped out giving them some privacy with their daughter. (AN: again no experience with medical practice... no clue if it would work that way.)  
  
"Oh my God its our baby girl," Haley whispered crying while holding the baby in her arms.  
  
"Yea...hey there little princess!" Nathan said sweetly bending down and kissing the baby's head. "Aw man I'm going to spoil you!" he told his daughter.  
  
Haley laughed, "Yea this sweetheart is going to have you wrapped around her little finger!" Haley teased.  
  
"That's right daddy's little angel!" Nathan replied smiling at his daughter and then turning to Haley who was already looking at him. They smiled at each other and kissed until their daughter gave a little cry. They pulled apart laughing.  
  
"Uh oh already she wants your full attention!" Haley laughed.  
  
"Nah I think she just wanted her mommy!" he smiled at Haley. She smiled back sniffling still from the tears.  
  
"Mommy...I like the sound of that! Thanks for making me a mommy!" she said softly her voice cracking from the incessant tears. Nathan smiled back.  
  
A little choked up too he replied, "Thanks for making me a daddy!" they smiled and kissed. When they broke apart, they stared at their daughter.  
  
"So what are we going to name her?" Nathan asked.  
  
"I don't know I've thought about it and I like the name Naley" Haley responded smiling softly.  
  
"Yea that's pretty and it's like a combination of both of our names. Ok so her first name is Naley?"  
  
"Yea but then you pick her middle name!" Haley told Nathan.  
  
"Oh I don't know I'm too filled with joy to think clearly!" Nathan said admiring his daughter. Haley smiled.  
  
"Well I think you just chose a middle name...Joy?"  
  
"Yea...Naley Joy Scott...I like the sound of that!" they smiled at each other and kissed.  
  
~~**~~  
  
Nathan and Haley were dancing. They were having a fancy dinner at a restaurant and they were dancing while they waited for their food. They were celebrating their first wedding anniversary.  
  
"I can't believe it's already been a year!" Nathan whispered to Haley.  
  
"Yea I know so much has happened!" Haley replied.  
  
"I mean we married, I got into the NBA and won rookie of the year," he took a break to smile cockily before going on "we had our baby girl!" he smiled softly down at Haley.  
  
"Yea this year was pretty perfect!" Haley beamed.  
  
"Well...Almost!" Nathan said referring to the ordeal with his dad but retaining his smile.  
  
She smiled back "OK then almost perfect!" he smiled back at her. They shared a passionate kiss followed by a passionate night when they got home.  
  
This should be THE END but there's a little bonus for you.  
  
~~**~~  
  
Haley was lying down on Nathan's couch and her head was on his lap. He stroked her hair as they watched the tape of his team's championship win. Naley was three years old and napping upstairs and Haley was 5 months pregnant with a boy, Nathan Scott Jr.  
  
"Oh my God!" Haley shrieked all of a sudden lifting her head a little.  
  
"What sweetie what is it?" Nathan asked concerned.  
  
She took her hand and placed it on her stomach, "Feel" she said to him as her lips curved to a smile. Soon his did too as he felt the baby kicking.  
  
"Oh my God this feels amazing. I haven't felt this in 3 years." Nathan said bringing his other hand to also feel.  
  
"Neither have I" she smiled up at him sweetly. He leaned down and they kissed passionately. He kept his hands on her stomach but lifted her shirt so that his hands were feeling the kicks through her skin. They changed positions so that Nathan was sitting up against the couch's arm. Haley was sitting in the same position but lying against him leaning on his chest and both of their hands were placed on her stomach. His arms were hence wrapped around her...protectively. She breathed happily and he did too placing kisses on the top of her head every time he felt a kick. They finished watching the tape of the game peacefully and happily. 


End file.
